Judgement Wielder vs. The God Slayer
Category: } Amaryllis sat patiently in the corner of the patio while waiting for the unknown opponent called The Judgement Wielder. To her, the name sounded dangerous so she quickly resorted to making a fire and eating the heat. She was very pumped up, as this was her first serious fight among those battles she had when she was young. Afterwards, she created her Uzi guns with her Weapon Magic while hiding it behind her dress. She was serious. She was ready. On the other corner of the rather large area sat Felia Aviur, The Judgement Wielder, taking deep breathes as she cleared her mind. Across her lap lay Hanketsu the Sword of Judgement for which she gained her nick name after. It glinted in the light, reflecting her face of confidence in the blade. She was ready. Standing up, she took another breath, and then stepped out into the light, awaiting for who she was to fight. After surveying her surroundings briefly, she bore a light smile upon seeing another figure on the other side of the large space. Sensing her presence, Amaryllis, with her assassin's skills quickly and quietly moved behind the figure, and was ready to deal a fatal blow at any time with her Uzi gun. If that failed, she'd quickly resort to her Corrosion Magic once she took off her gloves and used Human Corrosion, a powerful attack that melts the tissues of humans. The air pressure crackled with movement and raised the hairs on the back of Felia's neck. She quickly brought her blade up behind her to block the attack and rolled out of the way. Facing Amaryllis, Felia took a quick observation. "I see that you are to be my opponent." More of a statement than a question. "The name's Felia Aviur." She introduced herself, and induced a small vortex of wind around her leg. "I see that you're quite a master of both perception and your blade.", Amaryllis said to lighten up the atmosphere. "I am Amaryllis Dawn. I see that you are quite the powerful one.", she continued. She observed Felia and noticed that she was two years younger than Amaryllis. A quaint thought surrounded Amaryllis mind saying she's a powerful opponent to begin with. A battle between sword masters is about to begin. Felia also took her own chance to try and size up the other girl. While her wind magic aided her in simple senses, she felt out for Amaryllis's magical aura, noting it be quite strong indeed. Felia nodded and adjusted her stance. "I sense the same with you. I suppose we'll be putting our strengths to the test." To the test indeed. Not just a clash between two magic users, but one of will, strength, and who could wield their weapons the best. Felia pointed her sword at the ground and ran towards Amaryllis, the wind around her leg becoming more dense and pressurized as she used Pressure Leg, aiming for a straight kick to her opponent—intending on releasing a large pressurized blast of wind upon impact of said kick, normally meant for hurtling opponents away. Felia knew this other was strong, and as such, needed to test the waters with a more melee form of combat. "Too slow.", Amaryllis said, and surprisingly she didn't dodge nor take the attack, she simply appeared behind Felia. She took out her Corrosive Blade and quickly aimed to strike Felia's back, which would be a fatal blow if she didn't dodge it. Quickly, she backed off and used Heat God's Bellow to increase the damage inflicted on Felia. Felia managed to dodge a fatal slice but grimaced and gritted her teeth as the following attack ensued. The force of the blast knocked her off her feet and the mere heat alone was enough to make her loose her breathe. "Alright then, so this isn't going to be as easy as I thought." She mused and stuck the blade of Hanketsu into the ground. Using Thunder Terrain, she was able to spread an electric net of lightning all throughout the ground, some sparks managing to crackle into the air. "Well, I don't like Lightning but this attack is pretty strong.", Amaryllis mused whilst jumping up into the air forming an X shape with her hands casting Red-Hot Burning Slash as loud as she could. With her quick stealth she appeared in front of Felia and leaped up, making sure that she wouldn't get hit by the lightning. She pulled up her fists and cried Heat God Melting Fang while quickly and furiously hitting Felia with the burning fists she is wielding. The blows were too much so she decided to use Scorching Wave and a large mist appeared around Amaryllis' hands, and quickly a large ball of heat appeared around her hands and the attack blasted towards Felia. Felia winced at the burns all over her arms and casted Lightning Flash, channeling her lightning magic to enhance her speed and essentially transport to a location behind Amaryllis, but not before catching the edge of her scorching blast on her side. The lightning "husk" of her body she had created, exploded into a small pillar of lightning energy, hitting her with enough to hopefully paralyze, if not then at least some damage. The lightning blast managed to damage Amaryllis but that didn't stop her in her tracks. She leaped up and used Explosion of Corrosion around Felia, and if that managed to trap her she could be consumed in minutes. If she did, she used Heat God's Crushing Kick. She quickly turned to her Corrosive Blade and aimed at Felia, hoping to strike Felia in order to melt her tissue. Then, she used her Dual Element God Slayer, and quickly wielded Corrosive Heat Bellow, which could cause death if not avoided. She drew Hanketsu up and parried Amaryllis's leg, but couldn't stop the heat from nearly searing her skin. Felia jumped backwards and shot out her hand. "Storm Shred." Said spell created several blades of sharp wind magic, giving them to appearance of arrow heads.She shot them forward at once, pelting towards Amaryllis with enough speed it gained the ability to slice. With her quick speed she was available to dodge it but one blade managed to strike Amaryllis' shoulder. This, however, wasn't capable enough to stop her. She took out her Uzi gun and imbued it with Heat to increase damage. She once again used Red-Hot Burning Slash to damage Felia. She lunged into Felia with her Crimson Avenger 'in hand, prepared to fight against another Swordswoman at her will. Felia was hit to the side, and she quickly checked her magical reserves, noting which spells to use and which ones would sap her energy in a second. "'Formula—" She barely got out as she was hit with Amaryllis's last attack. Checking her reserves, Felian abandoned her previous spell and feinted left, slashing out with her sword. She backed down, with a look in her eye allowing Felia to do her attack. Nonetheless, she sprinted forward with all her might to use her Uzi guns to deal some damage.